Fix You
by ElizabethandDarcy
Summary: Bethyl. Terminus is a good community, Lizzie isn't crazy and she and Mika are still alive and well. The group gets an area to stay and have everyone regroup, Maggie hadn't been told about Beth being taken and Daryl is asked what happened when he got out of the prison. Review and let me know how to fix things and make things better. M for the Language.
1. Chapter 1

**I know its not a long chapter to start but I just got the idea and decided to start writing while it was in my head and it didn't seem to need anything else at the end. Oh and I don't own the Walking Dead, no matter how much I wish I did. **

Daryl stood against a wall watching the whole group sit around the firepit Terminus had in the center of it. Lizzie and Mika were sitting on a blanket off to the one side playing with Judith as Carl watched. He looked over at Maggie who was smiling and talking to Glenn, Rosita, Abraham, and Tara, she still didn't know her sister was taken, she didn't even know she had gotten out of the prison with Daryl. There was never a good time to tell anyone that their only family member had been safe with someone but then got ripped away and could still possibly be alive.

"So Daryl, you never said how you got out of the mess at the prison." Tyress spoke up, he knew sooner or later one of the group would ask as everyone else had given their stories. He felt all eyes on him but Rick, Carl, and Michonne's as they pretty much heard it when they had meant back up.

"Yeah how did you get out, last I saw you were taking the people near the tank out." Sasha said shifting to face him better. He pushed himself off the wall and walked closer over keeping his eyes on the ground and sat at a picnic bench. He sighed and looked up at Maggie, he was only telling everyone everything for Maggie's sake.

"I took care of the tank, then Beth found me she had been looking for the kids but couldn't find them. I knew we had to leave before the walkers started showing up so we ran." Maggie's eyes widen at the mention of her sister and the fact that she got out of the prison alive, she opened her mouth as if to speak but shut it again.

"What happened to Beth?" Carol chimed in with concern for the girl, and Maggie leaned in slightly.

"We camped around in the forest for a while, then we were walking one day and she got caught in an animal trap and hurt her ankle. We made it to a near by graveyard and stayed in a house on the grounds there for a few days. A group a walkers went through and got in the house, I told her to run while I took them out, she was gone when I made it outside. Her stuff was on the ground and a car was speeding away." Maggie seemed to be in shock at first but then stood up shaking her head.

"Did you try and follow the car or were you just glad that she wasn't there to slow you down anymore?!" She screamed at him and he stood becoming angry himself.

"I followed that car all night! I chased it until I couldn't breath, until my lungs burned! I only stopped when there was a crossroads and no way to know which way it went! Thats more then you have done for her since the prison! YOU COUNTED HER AS DEAD THE MOMENT YOU LEFT THAT PRISON! I saw your signs to Glenn, where was her sign?! How would she feel know the person she prayed for the most to be living, thought she was dead and had given up on her?" He moved closer and pointed a finger at her while yelling.

"It was never like that!" Maggie said tears pour from her eyes and shaking her head in denial.

"Wasn't it! It seems to me like you never gave a flying fuck what happened to her as soon as you were on your search for Glenn. Have you even given her a thought since you have found him?" He raised his eyebrows. Maggie shook her head answering his question silently as the tears poured down her face and sobs shook her and she leaned into Glenn as his arms wrapped around her. Carol approached him and tried to put a hand reassuringly on his shoulder but he just brushed it off and turned and stormed off to the place he was staying, leaving everyone standing there in different levels of shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I know this is repetitive but I don't own the walking dead….if I did why would I be writing this on here and not on the show? I know my southern accents aren't the best and I am sorry I will try to make them better, seriously if you have tips please share. There will be some Beth in the chapter but not a whole lot just enough to get a general idea, there will be more to explain later. **

Maggie sat staring at the fire until it was nothing but coals sitting in the firepit. At some point Glenn had wrapped a blanket around her as he sat there trying to get her to talk in anyway since she shut down after the argument she had with Daryl.

"Maggie." Glenn moved to kneel in front of her trying to get her attention. She looked into his eyes, "There was nothing you could have done to save her, you can't blame yourself."

"You don't know that Glenn, maybe I coulda done something if I was lookin for her. I coulda done something that could've got her here and kept her safe."

"Maggie theres a chance you wouldn't have even found Daryl and her. You don't know how to track and you wouldn't have even know where to start. How were you to even know who was alive and who wasn't?" He tilted her chin so she was looking at him.

"I shoulda knew, she was my sister, I shoulda had faith that she got out. I shoulda left signs for her too. Whats wrong with me that I couldn't spend five more minutes to add Beth's name." She looked away again, "I shoulda done somethin, she was my only living family. I should be out there now doin somethin to get her here with all of us."

"Maggie, she may still be alive. I am sure Daryl taught her something that she could survive on, but if Daryl couldn't track the car then there is nothing we can do to track it." Maggie sighed in defeat knowing there is no use getting herself lost trying to follow a trail that could be weeks old and gone by now. Glenn took her hand interlocked their fingers. "Maybe she is tougher than the rest of us thought she was, for all you know she is headed here right this moment." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "Then she can yell at you for the signs herself." A small grin came across Maggie's face when he said that.

"She wouldn't yell, maybe just not talk to me once she got here, and be pissed I didn't have any faith in her will to survive." Maggie leaned in slightly to Glenn and kissed his cheek. "I should apologize to Daryl when I see him, shouldn't I?" Glenn just nodded his head slightly and stood up and took her to go get some breakfast.

Beth woke up with her arms tied behind her back and she could feel the warmth of a fire in front of her. Whispers came from the other side of the fire and she slowly opened her eyes and saw two men standing a distance away from the fire facing her. The one looked to be about Glenn's height and build but the other had Tyreese's height and build. The first thing she noticed other than the guys was that the camp had no warning system set up and didn't have any defences against walkers, it was more than likely it was temporary. She looked around for a weapon noticing that they had taken hers and they seemed far from poorly armed themselves as each carried a pistol, a hunting knife, a shotgun, and the one carried a compound bow, and dressed from what seemed head to foot in it was before the walkers Beth would have said they were more than likely hunters, now she wasn't sure what to make of these two men that were standing there staring her down.

"Well lookey here sleeping beauty has decided to wake up." The man that was around Glenn's size sneered. They both moved the smaller following after the big one showing it was probably the bigger one that was in control of their actions. They stopped right across the fire from her, as she scooted back away from them not sure where she was headed but she knew she wasn't going to get far when her back hit a tree.

"Oh we aren't going to hurt ya." The words sent shivers down her spine and she knew better than to trust a word they were saying.

"Yet." The other added to the sentence and they both laughed slightly and she felt goosebumps rise on her arms and the hair on the back of her neck stand up at the sound. She swallowed pushing down the fear that had risen in her chest and tried to get her head level enough to start looking for escapes.

"What do ya want from me?" She demanded surprise her voice didn't shake and show how truly frightened she was in this moment. They both glance at each other for what seemed like forever then looked back at her with sinister smiles that screamed danger.

Beth ran and tried to pay attention to her surroundings so she could find her way back to get the car she saw as she was leaving the camp. Hopefully she would be able to get it started and get back to the funeral home and try and track Daryl if she made it through this. She tried to remember what Daryl had told her about hotwiring cars, it was a brief mentioning but she remembered something about it being under the steering wheel and putting two wires together, she could only hope the men had to hotwire it before and all she would have to do it put the wires together and pray it started. She felt her boot catch on something dragging her out of her thought process and she fell forward and threw her hands out to catch herself and felt something jam itself painfully against her hip.

"Fuck." She breathed as she hit the forest floor and muttered a few more obscenities under her breath as she rolled and managed to pull her foot free and checked to make sure she hadn't injured it farther than it had been. Satisfied that it seemed to be fine, she checked her hip and realized that she still had Daryl's knife on her and she smiled and looked up at the sky and said a silent thank you to her father for looking over her during this mess that she was thrown into. She got back to her feet and glanced around trying to pick the direction that would be the best to go. She knew she had a headstart on the two men but she wasn't sure they would stick with letting her have that three hour head start, all she knew was if they did they were probably almost as good of trackers as Daryl is or they were overly confident in their abilities, but Beth knew it was better to overestimate them and be safe then to underestimate them and end up getting herself killed. She could hear Daryl's voice in her head telling her that facts about tracking as she tried to pick the direction.

She turned towards the rocks and started to climb and try to figure out a way to get out of this alive.

**Wow ok I have never wrote two chapters in two days but your reviews were lovely and I had time and was totally willing to. Question, would you want short chapters almost daily as long as I have the time or long chapters with closer to a week to write? feel free to review and leave your thoughts and pm me if you would like to talk about anything! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Sorry I haven't updated I had to go to my sister's graduation and family had flown in and stayed and the end of the school year whoa that is crazy but it is over now! yay, and just so you know Beth parts may seem small but she is alone and so there isn't really much she can do at the moment other than run. I haven't been on my computer much while everything was going on but I am also trying to get a few chapters ahead so I can update more often. Blah blah blah I don't own The Walking Dead, you all know this. ON WITH THE STORY! **

Daryl walked out of the apartment he was staying in after deciding he probably won't get anymore sleep after the nightmares he had been having about finding Beth's body or her changed into a walker, it was one thing to have to take out Merle he had always had this nagging in the back of his mind that he would have to bury his brother, but he knew if it ever really did come down to it there is no way he could force himself to put down Beth even if she was a walker. He went to get breakfast and saw Maggie and Glenn sitting at a table off to the one side so he got his plate and went to the other side of the area they had were they ate, he sat at the other end of the table where Carl who was trying to feed Judith with Lizzie and Mika's help while Michonne watched and offered them tips, while laughing.

"Hey Daryl, its good to see you this mornin'. I wasn't sure you would stay with Maggie here." Carol walked over and sat beside him and he focused on his plate. "Daryl I understand you are upset, and I know you did everything you could to get her back."

"She could still be out there hurting because I didn't keep trying…" Daryl muttered looking up at Carol.

"Daryl there was nothin left for you to do, you are only human Daryl there is only so much you can do. Beth would never blame you for anything she would know you tried your best."

"Yeah but I promised Herschel to keep his daughters safe and I broke that promise the moment I told her to leave that house. I thought I was keeping her safe but I was just sending her off to be taken by whatever sick fucks just take women." He tried to keep his voice low as to not draw attention to himself.

"Daryl you taught her how to survive and she had more fight in her than any of us do. What you taught her is more than what we did before the prison was attacked, she had known nothing but how to stab walkers through a fence."

"It was a lot easier to teach her than I first thought it would be, she picked up tracking quickly enough." He shrugged and took a bite of his food.

"She does pick up things quickly. Like with taking care of Judith you would only really have to explain something once if I even had to explain it to her at all. Sometimes she was showing me things." Carol smiled thinking back to being at the prison. Daryl nodded and they both pick at their food eating some.

Beth looked around from the vantage point she had up in the tree she had climbed to sleep in. She slowly climbed back down after spotting a river that she could cross to get herself farther away. She got to the ground and positioned herself in the direction she need to go and looked around quickly before she started to walk. She knew crossing the river would be dangerous and make her cold but it would also make her harder to track down, and out of the two options she would rather drowned than let those two men do to her what they had in mind, she would even take letting walkers eat her alive over it. From what she had gathered they had hunted people down for fun since before the change, thats all she needed to know before deciding she had to get away and find a way back to what she considered her family now.

Beth stepped up to the edge of the river looking at it before walking up to the slower moving part and began to wade in after taking a quick glance behind her. She waded in slowly to her waist and was fighting to keep her balance before deciding just swimming may be the best option before she fell and hurt herself and ended up drowning. Beth took a deep breath before diving in and starting her swim. She slowly made her way across the roughly 50 foot river to the point where she could stand again without falling.

Beth pulled herself onto the ground off the side of the river, water still hitting her lower legs, she knew she should get up and run but she was exhausted after that swim and just need to relax for a few minutes before she kept running. She also knew she would need to find food and drinkable water fast before she became dehydrated and starved to death. She took a deep breath and moved to stand up before she felt a tugging on her ankle that pulled her back down and towards the water.

She turned and franticly kicked her legs and reached for her knife searching for what was grabbing her ankle, as she her growls and she looked seeing there was a walker holding onto her leg and several starting towards her from a distance down the river bank. She managed to free her knife and plunge it into the walkers decomposing corpse before kicking its hand off her and pulling herself off the ground and sprinting into the forest.


End file.
